


Sweet

by wallflowermode



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowermode/pseuds/wallflowermode
Summary: Cullen reminisces on his favourite moments with his Inquisitor.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to get out of this writing funk for moooonths. here's my effort! hope you enjoy
> 
> don't hesitate to point out any mistakes! this is the first draft lol

She waited on the battlements of the Keep every day after dinner. Whether it be rain or shine, she was always there. She would lean her whole body of the stone walls as she watched the horizon. She looked peaceful but had millions of things constantly running through her mind.

He made his way to the battlements every day after his reports. Whether it be rain or shine, he always arrived shortly after she settled comfortably. He felt and looked older than her, withered by the chaos of war he has seen and caused.

Her being the Inquisitor while he was her commander often means that they hardly see each other. She had her duties, and he had his, which kept them away from each other. However, that sliver of moments each night kept his sanity in check and his heart full.

He enjoyed each moment with her. The fleeting and fiery moments, they were the thing he waited for all day.

Some days, she wouldn’t say a word. She sensed him behind her every time. She turned to greet him with a soft, inviting smile. She nudged her head, indicating him to come beside her. He moved effortlessly to her space, feeling the urge to protect her from any dangers and that included the harsh winters at the Keep. She gripped his fur cloak, pulling him down to place a chaste kiss on his lips that left him breathless. When he opened his eyes, he stared dumbly at her smirking lips, her eyes glittering with promises before she moved away from him, going back to her nightly duties.

Other days, they lingered longer. She melted in his arms, and he knew he had to comfort. He wrapped tightly around her waist, lifting her slightly. He pressed her against the stonewall. She pulled him down, gripping his neck as their kisses became more urgent. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he stuttered.

_ Her lips would make its way to his ear. “Take me somewhere private, Cullen,” she whispered. _

_ And he did not have to be asked twice. _

However, his personal favourite moments are when they would talk for hours. They moved away from their spot, stroll around the Keep. If the night were clear of clouds, they’d make their way up to her room. Fit for an Inquisitor, the balcony overlooked the entire place and the sky. She looked so beautiful under the stars. The real peacefulness in her eyes as she looked up at them.

_ “I love you,” they murmured against each other’s lips, between soft kisses. _

He knew this arrangement wasn’t going to last long. She was needed elsewhere. All over Thedas. She was their leader, their champion. Her duties could keep her away from him for weeks.

No matter what, he made his way to the battlements every day after his reports. Whether it be rain or shine, he was always there.

**Author's Note:**

> where you can find me
> 
> main: https://moonlightyluna.tumblr.com/  
mass effect/dragon age blog: https://vetraryyder.tumblr.com/


End file.
